Super High School Level Crush
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: Mondo gets word that Kiyotaka has a secret crush and wants to find who it is. No better source than the horse's mouth. A/N: Surprise pairing in the end.


"Hey Oowada, did ya hear that Ishimura has a secret crush?"

Normally the biker knew better than to listen to a word Yasuhiro said. Everything that came out of the young shamen was (to the majority opinion of their classroom) utter bull. However, Mondo sat up and looked over where Yasuhiro and Junko were sitting together, grinning.

Not good.

Mondo yawned and stretched from his desk, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked even though he knew he would regret it later. Junko began to giggle uncontrollably while Yasuhiro smirked, "The place you just mentioned has finally frozen over. Because it's true," he crossed his arms, "Our beloved hall monitor is in love." He finished with a satisfied grin. Junko nearly fell off the desk when she saw the utter 'WTF' expression on Mondo's face. Mondo ignored Junko's continuous laughter and growled, "If this is your way of picking on my bro-" Yasuhiro quickly held out his hands in a surrender move, "No, no, no, it's true! I saw it in my crystal ball and everything! You know my predictions are 30% correct!" Mondo rolled his eyes, "Dude, give it up. I don't believe any of that future crap." He said. Yasuhiro huffed, "You believed it last month when you wanted to know if you were gonna get a girlfriend…" he yelp and jerk back when Mondo made a fist towards him and nearly fell off the desk he was sitting on top of. Junko snickered and turned towards Mondo, "Aww, come on Mondo-kun. Don't you find what this guy is saying hilarious?" she hopped over and leaned against his desk, making her huge cleavage more noticeable. His eyes quickly looked away but Junko didn't miss the red in his face and smirked.

"C-cut the crap already!" Mondo snapped which Junko giggled again. "Alright, we didn't see it in no crystal ball," she admitted and Yasuhiro grumbled and crossed his arms again, "But we did overhear it." Mondo still didn't look convinced so Junko had to go into more detail. She straightens herself up and pulled out her iPhone from her skirt pocket before showing him a picture of Kiyotaka and Makoto standing under a stairwell.

"We actually overheard them talking this morning." She said and Yasuhiro cut in, "Well…more like seeing Taka drag Makoto out the classroom and us following them…" he shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Mondo narrowed his eyes, "So ya'll were spying on them." Junko smiled and put her phone away, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. But listen to this, we heard Taka tell Makoto-chan himself that he was in love. Isn't that weird?"

"…That zombies aren't rising up from their graves yet? Yes, that is weird." Yasuhiro said, in which Mondo couldn't help but chuckle at that. Junko tapped her chin, "Yes that too, but Mondo-kun…" she leaned against his desk again and her voice grew softer, "Haven't Taka told you this yet?" she asked, her shimmering eyes stared at him as if waiting for something from him. Mondo rubbed the back of his neck, "Er, no, why?" Junko continued to stare, her emotions seem to suddenly drop and the biker couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, "Aren't you his best friend or so called 'brother'? Shouldn't he feel comfortable telling things like this to you and not to some ordinary herbivore like Naegi?"

Mondo shifted in his desk more uncomfortable than before because her words kind of stung, "He's comfortable telling me stuff. He probably told Naegi cause I don't show up to class in the mornings. 'Sides, Naegi is a good kid. Someone Taka can talk to when I ain't around." He concluded. Junko suddenly smiled and nodded, "Okay~! If that's what you want to believe~!" she sang and twirled around in that spot. Mondo growled and Yasuhiro scooted away a little, "Shut up! I know my bro and he'll tell me whatever's going through that thick skull of his sooner or later!" he shouted, making the reminding classmates in the room look over at them. Mondo gave them all a deadly glare and they quickly looked away. He looked back at Junko and Yasuhiro, "Look, just don't go around spreading any weird rumors about my bro, got it?" he snapped at the two and Yasuhiro quickly nodded while Junko gave him a salute.

After the two scrambled away Mondo let out a long sighed, feeling utterly exhausted from talking to the two biggest weirdoes in their classroom. Of course he knew better than to believe them in anyway but there was something in Junko's words that still stuck around. Mondo gritted his teeth, Junko had a way of getting on one's nerves and striking at the most sensitive areas. How she does it? No one really knew but there was a small rumor saying she has access to the school's security cameras. The biker doubted that the popular model spent her free times spying on everyone and just chalked it up to her just acting like a bitch sometimes.

For the reminder of the day, Mondo couldn't help but watch the perfect more closely, looking for any signs that something was off. So far, Kiyotaka acted like his usual self and in no way like some love struck idiot. Still, Mondo couldn't help but continue waiting for Kiyotaka to tell him something. It's not like he wanted to believe Junko and Yasuhiro, but the thought of Kiyotaka liking anyone made the biker feel a bit…excited? Was that what he was feeling? Well, it certainly would bring a spark to their conversations. Mondo liked talking and hanging out with his best friend but sometimes he felt like he was bonding with a robot programmed on rules, politics, and utter perfection in school. It sounded nice to soon be able to talk to him about girls like Mondo does with Leon, sometimes. Mondo nodded his head to himself, yeah; he was going to get it out of shorter teen one way or another.

So when lunch time came around, Mondo had already practice in his head what he was going to say when Kiyotaka marched up to his desk and flashed a pearly white smile, "Are you ready for lunch, bro?" he asked, two neatly dressed bentos in his hands. Mondo nodded and stood up, "Yup. Let's eat in that garden room today, bro." he tilts his head towards the door, acting as casual as he could. Kiyotaka arched an eyebrow, " You mean the Botanical Garden? But we always eat outside the lunchroom with other students. Why the sudden change of locations?" Mondo shrugged, "Just to switch things up a bit, bro. I feel like I'm in a rut lately, ya understand?" he asked and Kiyotaka quickly responded, "Not really. But students are allowed to eat in the Botanical Garden as long as we do not discard our trash into the plants and put them in the correct recycling bins." He said and Mondo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, come on already." He said and lead the way upstairs to the schools biggest garden. Not a lot of students spent their free time up there and it felt like the perfect place to get Kiyotaka to spill his guts with out any on lookers.

When they finally arrived, Kiyotaka quickly scouted out a spot to eat at: some low bricks stacked around a soft grass bed next to some colorful flowers and an even bigger flower that nearly reached the glass ceiling. Mondo whistled while looking up towards it, "What kind of huge ass flower is this?" he asked out loud and moved forward to touch the steam when Kiyotaka shouted to stop him, "Do not touch it, Mondo-kun! It is a Venus flytrap and there is a sign in front of you that clearly reads 'Do not touch'!" he frowned. Mondo turned around towards him, "I was just looking at it." He said innocently, though Kiyotaka wasn't a fool. He sighed and sat down while placing the two bentos next to him. Seeing the food, Mondo quickly came back and sat in his spot next to the bentos and Kiyotaka. He nearly snatched his bento when it was handed to him and quickly opened the lid to see that Kiyotaka had made three rice balls, some vegies, and shredded pork. Mondo gave quick thanks before digging in and Kiyotaka was a little worried he might eat his chopsticks too. At that thought, Kiyotaka chuckled a little before eating his own meal. For a moment, the two sat together quietly eating and looking around the area. Kiyotaka couldn't help but smile to himself, "Thank you for bring us up here today, brother. I always feel more relax when I'm surrounded by plants. Perhaps we should eat here more often, if the teachers do not mind." He said. Mondo nodded and wiped some rice from his lips. He felt proud knowing what made his friend feel more at ease. Being surrounded by other students made having a descent conversation almost impossible because Kiyotaka would always watch others for any out of conduct behavior. Here, there was no one else and Mondo can see the stress melting off his friend in minutes. Maybe now he can ask what his been dying to know all morning.

"So…is there any one that catches your eye, Taka?"

Kiyotaka looked over at him with a confused expression, "Why yes…all the time." He said and Mondo perked up, "R-really? Who?" Kiyotaka tilt his head a little, "Everyone, of course. I am not blind, bro." Mondo's shoulders slumped a little, almost forgetting how naïve Kiyotaka could be. "No, idiot. I mean ya' got a crush on anyone?" he said and quickly notice the blush that formed around Kiyotaka's cheeks, "W-what makes you think s-such things, bro?" Kiyotaka stuttered. Mondo arched an eyebrow and couldn't help but grin a little, "So ya do like someone, huh?" he said and leaned back a little, his arm supporting his weight. Kiyotaka swore under his breath and looked away, "Th-that is none of your business!" Mondo laughed and pat Kiyotaka on the back pretty hard, "Come on, bro, you can tell me! Is she in our class?" Kiyotaka choked and pat his chest to keep from choking. He glared at the biker but after seeing his big grin he quickly averted his eyes and felt his face heat up again. "I told you, it is nothing." He said more quietly. Yet Mondo wasn't taking no for an answer and kept egging him, "Aw come on, spill! She's totally in our class, isn't she? Look, you're face is all red again!"

"I told you before, I was born with a red face!"

"Just tell me already! I won't go blabbing my mouth about it, I swear."

"I can not."

"Please?"

"No!"

Mondo was getting frustrated now. How dare this little red faced, up tight ass of a hall monitor not tell his best and coolest friend his secret crush!

"What, so it's okay to tell Naegi but not me, huh? Is that what's going on here, bro?" Mondo barked and Kiyotaka quickly looked at him, completely taken back by that statement. "Excuse me? How did you know I had a talk with Naegi-kun?" he asked almost standing up in complete outrage. Mondo growled, "I have my sources! But I still can't believe you trust him more than you trust me, your best bro!" he shouted, his voice echoed around the glass house. Kiyotaka slowly looked down, guilt written across his face, "I-It is not like that, Mondo-kun…I…Naegi-kun is…" he trailed off not sure what words he could say to make this situation any better. Mondo huffed, "What, you're new bro?" he finished. Kiyotaka quickly shook his head, "Not really! He is just easier to talk to, Mondo-kun. Also, I was not telling him _who _I like but more in…_what _I like... to be specific." He finally admitted and sighed.

Some of the anger from previously had died down but Mondo was still suspicious, "Huh, what are talking about?" he asked, sounding confused. Seeing his friend settle down, Kiyotaka sighed again and thought that maybe it was time to come clean. He neatly placed the bento aside and turned back to Mondo, "You may need to set you're lunch aside too, Mondo-kun. Or at least what you haven't spilled on the floor." Mondo looked down at the ground and saw that in his outburst that he dropped some of his food on his shoes. Cursing, he kicked it off but was yelled at for doing so,

"You will not leave all this food on the ground like that!" Kiyotaka snapped and Mondo grumbled, "Alright, I won't! I 'll do it after you tell me what you were gonna say! Please, I'm dying to know here!"

Kiyotaka shook his head and sighed, "Very well. Listen closely, for what I'm about to tell you is very…private, and must not leave this area! Just like when I told Naegi-kun under the stairwell." Mondo nodded and leaned in a little, feeling like he was about to hear the world's biggest secrets. But it couldn't be that important. It was probably Kiyotaka over exaggerating again and he was just going to tell him whom he likes from their classroom. It wouldn't be anything off the walls or earth shattering. Maybe he has the hots for Asahina?

"I'm gay."

If she had a penis…Wait…What?

Mondo felt his jaw drop and let it hang there for 30 seconds. His eyes were like saucers and Kitotaka felt like he should scoot back in case of an outburst.

"WHAT?!" Kiyotaka's instincts were correct as Mondo's voice bounced off the walls again and said teen had jumped up from his sit. He looked away as Mondo stared him down and hung his head down in shame, "I-I knew you would react like this." He's voice broke and Mondo heard sobbing.

Oh crap. He did it again.

Mondo tried his best to calm down but his heart was still racing. He clutched at his chest as he slowly sat back down but not taking his eyes off of his friend's shaking shoulders. The biker bites his bottom lip before taking a couple of deep breaths to settle his heart. He knew he had to comfort Kiyotaka. He knew he had to say something comforting. Yet, all that came to mind was: My best friend is a sausage smoker.

Mondo slapped his head and tried to bury that thought all the way down into his brain. It was not like he was homophobic…

"It's not like I'm homophobic…" he trailed off not sure where he should go with this, "Uh…I mean, me and my big bro use to joke around about gays and, I think someone in my gang is a fag, I forgot, but I don't know-wait I just said fag, didn't I? I'm sorry! I shouldn't, right! 'Cause you are one! Not fag, but a homo-Not homo, I mean, aw fuck!" Mondo was rambling and shouting a bunch of apologies and was now standing up and pacing back and forth while continue to ramble and shout. Kiyotaka has never been so grateful for the lack of popularity the Botanical Garden had.

He wiped away his tears and straighten himself up before speaking up again, "Bro, it is alright. You haven't offended me." He said and that seem to stop Mondo and maybe calm him down a little. The biker wiped the sweat off his forehead and laughed nervously, "G-good, cause to be honest, I'm not the best guy in dealing with stuff like this." He admitted and took off his school jacket cause it was getting unbearable hot all of a sudden. Kiyotaka also felt hot but knew the source, "It must be time for the climate to change. Let us quickly clean up and continue this else where." He said and Mondo nodded. He stoop down and picked up the food that he had dropped and squished from earlier before Kiyotaka handed him a broom and dust pan from out of nowhere. Mondo didn't question it and stood back up and swept while Kiyotaka held the dustpan for him. There was no words exchange while they cleaned up, except when Kiyotaka instructed which recycling bin to put the trash in. After cleaning up and packing the rest of their lunch (because neither felt like eating anymore) the two teens made their way out of the green room and down the empty hallway of the senior classes.

Neither continued to say a word to each other and seem to avoid eye contact. An older student with long red hair and carrying a notebook had stopped them and asked for their names. She wrote their names down when told and smiled at both of them before skipping along her way. Mondo and Kiyotaka looked at each other, "Is she in the newspaper club?" Mondo asked and Kiyotaka shrugged, "I do not know. Perhaps, she seems like a good reporter." He said while continuing to watch the girl until she stopped by a nearby trashcan and sniffed it.

"Or a nut job." Mondo concluded, "Aw crap, why did we give her our names?" he rubbed the back of his neck. Kiyotaka shrugged again, "Because she asked politely…and you were looking at her chest area." He mentioned and Mondo blushed, "I was not! You should talk, you were totally checking her out too-oh wait…no you weren't." Kiyotaka grimaced at that, even though he knew Mondo didn't mean any harm by it. The biker cursed under his breath, "Uh…shit, I'm so not good at this," he said quietly and Kiyotaka smiled a little, "It is okay, Mondo-kun. You do not have to accept me as your brother anymore," his eyes lowered to the ground, "After all, it is socially unacceptable and morally wrong…"

"The fuck are you saying, man? Who the fuck cares about shit like that?!" Mondo suddenly yelled and Kiyotaka was surprised. Mondo huffed and crossed his arms, "Look, if ya think I'm gonna stop hanging out with ya and stop calling ya my bro, than you're the most retard guy on this campus." He said, earning a gawked expression from the hall monitor. Mondo grinned, "Dude, you'll catch flies with your mouth hanging like that." He pointed out and Kiyotaka quickly covered his mouth and blush out of embarrassment. Then, he slowly lowered his hands to reveal a wide smile and his eyes began to water again, "B-Bro…" he's voice broke as fat tears ran down his face. Mondo chuckled, "Dude, you are such a sissy. And I'm not saying that cause your gay." With that, Kiyotaka lunged at Mondo and hugged him tightly while bawling into his T-shirt. Mondo stumbled a little by the impact but gain his balance back and patted Kiyotaka on the back and smiled to himself. A weight seemed to lift off the both of them in that instant.

The next day

"Good morning, Naegi-kun!" Kiyotaka's voice bellowed through the dorm hallway. Makoto turned around, his hands holding a basket of clothes, and smiled. "Morning, Taka-kun. I'm just gonna do some laundry right now." He said and Kiyotaka nodded, "I see that. I shall do it for you!" he announced and reached over and snatched the basket from him. "W-wait, Taka-kun, you don't have to! I can do my own laundry!" Makoto tried to grab his basket back but Kiyotaka held it away, "Nonsense, this the least I can do after all you done for me, Naegi-kun." Makoto gave him a confused look while following him down the hallway, "What did I do?" he asked and received a hearty laugh, "You're always full of jokes, Naegi-kun!" Kiyotaka said and Makoto continued to be confused but didn't say anymore. When they entered the laundry room, Mondo was already there, folding some shirts and noticed them, "Yo," he nodded towards them and they greeted back. Makoto took back his basket and set it on the long table next to the washing machine, "Ah, I almost forgot the detergent. I'll be back." He said and Kiyotaka watched as he left. He began to separate colors, smiling, and Mondo just watched him for a few seconds before saying, "So Naegi is who you're crushing on…"

His suspicions were correct when Kiyotaka's body tensed and he slowly glared at him, face red as a baboon's butt. Mondo smirked, "Don't worry, I won't tell." It was all he said before gathering his things and left out the room. He caught Makoto walking back to the laundry room and put his hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear, "Take care of my bro or else." Mondo threaten and pat a frighten Makoto on the head before strolling away, whistling.


End file.
